La cuarta guerra Ninja: Guerra de amor y venganza
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Advertencia: Spoiler del manga en summary y fic. Están advertidos, si no viste el manga, lo mejor será dejar de leer. . . . ¿Qué pudo desatar la ira de Obito de esa manera?¿por qué querría destruir Konoha? amistad, amor y venganza mezcladas de la manera más cruel.


Hooooola. Otra vez yo volviendo con un nuevo fic de Naruto.

Muchos se preguntaran (en realidad es algo sabido) porque se dio la cuarta guerra Ninja. Bueno, he aquí un breve relato de lo que creo yo fue lo que pensó Obito, cuando organizó un plan para atacar a Konoha. Ojala lo disfruten. Muchos besitos 3

**Advertencia Muy Importante: Contiene Spoilers del Manga; **ya están avisados, no me hago cargo de que ninguno venga y me diga: No he leído el manga; porque _Spoilereas_!, porque yo ya advertí, mis amores.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & lugares utilizados en este fic son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto , **quien junto con **Akira**, son los mejores Mangakas. El fic es mío y no lucro con esto. **PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCIÓN.**

**Dedicatoria: **A esas personas que hacemos o hicimos locuras por amor; claro que no llegaríamos a destruir nuestra propia Aldea o Districto, pero haríamos las cosas mas locas e inimaginables. El amor despierta la locura que todos tenemos. Ajá, porque todos estamos locos, es bueno que lo sepan. :P Bueno, basta de decir locuras, Bel, y vamos a leer el Fic!

* * *

**La cuarta guerra Ninja.**

**By: _Bel._**

¿Por qué? De todas las personas que había en Konoha, ¡incluso en el resto del mundo!, ¿por qué ella era la que había muerto?

Cuando Rin murió, Obito sintió morir con ella, no tenía deseo alguno de seguir viviendo sabiendo que su amada Rin no tenía ese lujo. Pensó quitarse la vida, valor no le faltaba, pero no lo hizo, porque aún quería vengarse de quien ocasionó su muerte de la manera mas cruel. Haciéndose pasar por un amigo, para luego clavarle el puñal más doloroso por la espalda. El puñal de la traición.

A Obito le costaba vivir cada día pensando en que Rin no tenía ese lujo, o peor aún, pensando que el asesino de su joven amada estaba vivo y gozando de la mejor vida.

— Ella te amaba, aunque no lo quería ver, ella realmente te amó toda su vida, su corta vida. Y tú, ¿¡cómo demonios pudiste matarla!?. Tú estás vivo gracias a que ella curó tus heridas aquél fatídico día, yo no tuve esa suerte. Pero cuando creí que iba a morir, moriría feliz, porque confié en ti, creí que si moría, al menos tu cuidarías de mi tesoro más grande. Qué confundido estaba.

Obito no paraba de pensar, pensaba, pensaba y planeaba. Planeaba una venganza, no quería morir sin antes ver la cara de dolor de el asesino de su amada Rin.

— Rin nunca mereció morir. Era una buena chica, una chica feliz y llena de vida. Era como una llama de esperanzador fuego, que tú apagaste de la manera mas fría y ¡peor aún! Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Te deje vivir, te deje vivir porque así me lo aconsejaron, pero juro por Dios que cuando te vi hacerlo… Cuando te vi sentí deseos de acabar con tu patética vida con mis propias manos. Tenía deseos de sentir tu sangre correr por mis manos, escucharte pedir piedad y ¡claro!, no te daría piedad alguna. ¿Acaso tú escuchaste la piedad que Rin te pidió al morir?; esas serían mis palabras.

El joven, lleno de ira, decidió recostarse en su cama e intentar conciliar el sueño. No tuvo éxito. Su mente seguía pensando en una sola cosa: La venganza.

Seguía pensando en qué demonios pensó Kakashi al hacerle eso a la persona que lo amaba, porque eso hacía Rin, le pese lo que le pese, sabía que su amada no le correspondía, ella amaba a Kakashi.

Nunca quiso pensar que él lo había echo consiente, de hecho, se imaginó muchas maneras en las que Kakashi podría estar bajo alguna clase de Jutsu, o simplemente imaginar que no era él. Pero… Por mas que trató, no había nada que hacer, era Kakashi, uno de sus mejores amigos, ese pequeño niño de cabello blanco, latoso y narcisista, que le había enseñado un par de cosas. Esa persona mató a aquello que él más quería.

— ¡Debo hacer algo!; debo vengar la muerte de Rin —Gritó Obito, para ser oído por la nada misma, que es lo que lo invadía—. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ese malnacido sigue viviendo una vida llena de felicidad; mientras sé que ella no pudo hacerlo.

Obito se quedó toda la noche planeando y planeando como atacar a Kakashi en donde más le doliera. Matarlo sería una salida fácil, él quería que Kakashi sufriera, quería darle donde mas le doliera, como Kakashi hizo con él, dándole donde más le dolía, matando a Rin.

Luego de unas cuatro fatídicas horas de pensar en venganza, oscuridad, almas y promesas rotas, el Uchiha vio la luz al final del camino; ¿cómo no pensarlo antes?, había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de Kakashi.

— Konoha… —Susurró el joven mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Esa era una de las sonrisas mas crueles que pudieran existir.

* * *

Bueno, mis amores, lo dejo acá porque la verdad es que no sabía como demonios terminarlo, pero yo siempre termino mis fics, no me gusta desechar ninguno, absolutamente ninguno, creo que aunque a mí no me guste, puede que alguno de ustedes, mis amados lectores, no piense igual. Por eso es que lo posteo, creo que eso es lo que pensó Obito al ver a Kakashi matar al amor de su vida; y creo que la venganza (tal como en Sasuke Uchiha) lo consumió.  
Espero que les haya gustado; saben que la mejor manera de agradecerme es dejar un review que tan solo tomaría unos dos minutos, tres quizá. Si creen que fue el peor fic que leyeron, review diciéndome por qué. Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews. De felicitación, de ayuda, de insultos :P

En fin, muchas MUCHAS gracias a todos, mis amores. Los _quieeeeero_ demasiado.

Bel.


End file.
